Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are provided with advantages, such as low power consumption, long service life, small volume and fast response, so as to be applied to LED lighting equipments in recent years. The LED lighting equipments are made in accordance with standard specifications of various watts, depending upon the requirement from operating environment. Furthermore, the illumination required in accordance with special specifications should be customized. For instance, general LED lighting equipments could not meet the condition of an environment where high illuminance is required.
In Taiwan utility model publication No. M512672, for example, there is provided with an LED lamp with the function of angular adjustment, which comprises an LED lamp and an angle-adjusting means. The LED lamp includes a radiating body, a plurality of light-emitting modules, and a plurality of translucent modules. The radiating body is provided with a radiating wall, two side walls, and a plurality of radiating fins extending outward. The angle-adjusting means includes two angle-adjusting tabs and a handle pivotingly connected with these angle-adjusting tabs. Moreover, the two angle-adjusting tabs are secured to the radiating body. In this way, in the above-mentioned LED lamp with the function of angular adjustment, lamps of various watts in combination with various illumination angles are used in response to different requirements of illumination, so as to achieve the object of modularization. In the above-mentioned LED lamp, however, the light-emitting modules are assembled through the handle with two supporting arms. It is still necessary to add other auxiliary means to the conventional LED lamp, if three or more light-emitting modules should be connected or the interval between light-emitting modules should be adjusted. Thus, difficulty in component sharing and inconvenient manipulation for the user are resulted. Moreover, each light-emitting module should be made under specifications in correspondence with the handle, which also results in restriction on angular adjustment. In addition, it is impossible for each light-emitting module to be rotated so as to adjust the angle individually, which results in inconvenient usage if several light-emitting modules are connected to the conventional LED lamp at the same time. Accordingly, the improvement on the prior art is truly necessary.